warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Shinestorm (W)-CBA Again, from Lifeblood. Sie is schon =D 20:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Blur the belly shading. Wuvly. 09:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 09:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Blut the stripes on the tail a little bit :3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Why must you be so good at charart? :P Lighten the belly shading a bit, unless you want it dark. It looks darker than the rest of the shading. 19:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded 18:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) There's a leetle waste around her back, belly and legs. 13:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful, blur the stripes a little more please. 16:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 08:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 11:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Chestnutbreeze (MC) I wuv her =D 20:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh this is so beautiful! I can't find a single mistake! 21:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Strains to find something*... Nope, Leopard, it's perfect as far as I can see x3. I am'Your worst nightmare' 22:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Here comes your worst nightmare. >:D Blur the shading. Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'''got]] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 21:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Layers are the best invention ever >:D But I liiikkee dark shading D= 08:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Dammit, I'm crapping on a parade, but, the largest stripe near the eye on the right needs smudgin' a little. 17:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 18:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Your choice: You can blur the chest if you want. And blur the stripes on the face a little bit. Otherwise gorgeous! 16:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think it would give it a more... realistic touch if you blurred where the light chest meets the darker fur, and where the muzzle meats the nose. This is amazing 8DDD 01:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Um....But I did blur the chest before so I did nothing..... And also, Ivy, we don't give a toss about realism here 8D 08:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay, then' |D maybe add eye depth o.e 13:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Medicine Cat Tabby Blank For anyone who wants to use it. :) Took me four hours. 01:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) WOW! I love it! Now I need to have a tabby medicine cat to use this blank. Thanks, Silver! I'm sure others will love it too! :D Little! Was here ;) 11:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) <3 This is beautiful, Silver~ Wonderfully done. 8D 13:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) FFFFFIloveyouforthisDX 15:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's our elusive leader! Silver, I'd say go ahead and put it somewhere where people can find it <3 16:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks everyone <33 Love your comments! 20:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Stunningly beautiful. :D 19:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Wow... *is awed* This is amazing Silver :o "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 17:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) So what's gonna happen to this now...? 09:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Approve it I guess... Skye? Night? What would you do D: 23:16, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some stripes to the belly? And maybe a few more on the face. But that's just your choice. If not then this is absolutely beautiful! 16:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it looks fine like this. Cats nearly always have paler fur on their bellies/faces/chests. 03:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Italyflight and Germanyclaw (Ma) GerIta... How I ship you so... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Prettyz, Blur the shading on Germanyclaw :3 I amYour worst nightmare 19:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) <3 20:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Blur teh shading on both of them, actually~ c: 09:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded~ [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Those white splotches on Germanyclaw, what are they? I amYour worst nightmare 16:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) They look like highlights to me. I would blur them/smooth them out, whatever they are. 19:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Hazel.... It's been 6 days. 17:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Francerose (W) I...I don't even....Well, this is P:I's phantom SW, Graceglow! 8D So I was thinking, 'Why don't I charart more?' Then I remembered. I CANNOT. XD So this is dear little Francerape. Comments? I flail at shading. 16:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The whole charart looks blurred to me, but whatever, my eyesight isn't really good, blur the shading x3 I amYour worst nightmare 16:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I think I might have used the wrong file though. ._. 17:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Smooth out the shading on the chest/stomach area a bit. 19:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Blur all of the shading. :3 02:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'Should be a little better. XD 11:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Lighten, or blur shading. 12:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) FranceROSE my dear Glow... Do what Leopard said. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:12, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 17:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Coal ® - CBA - This cat is a total boss, I love him x3. I'll fix the eye depth, I didn't bother with shading, I'll blur the highlights when I get time x3. EDIT: Also, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to take the collar off or not x3. I amYour worst nightmare 19:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice! The higlights look okay to me, except for the one on the front shoulder/leg area. (But you'll get it when you have time, like you said). 19:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded '''I wasn't sure how to fix it, so I blurred the blarg out of it x3. I amYour worst nightmare' 19:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Lovely! I usually edit the collar on my rogues, it's fine. =D 12:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay, thought I wasn't allowed too at first, but Hazel told me I was x3. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 16:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 20:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ferret (Lo) Ferret, Weasel's sister from The Random Mind of Weasel... No, I will not define the stripes. Her description is a brown she-cat with faint, hardly-visible stripes and a ginger patch around her eye. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'''I]] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 20:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it full size? I don't know, if it is, fix it (Though, if it's not, ignore me) x3, also, blur the orange spot. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous <333 20:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Amazing! <33 23:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ferret :'( nevermindme Love her! Blur the biggest stripe a tad. :3 Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 04:01, June 5, 2012 (UTC) So pretty 8D blur the highlights/shading on the arms a tad 21:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the orange patch with a smaller, softer smudge tool. :3 Nice, Hazel~ 01:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Kindledflame (Ki) - CBA Shhhh. She's a secret character in an upcoming story~ owo Comments? 00:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow... I don't know if it's my computer, but this looks so... textured. Pretty. :3 Lighten the shading along the jawline a bit and blur the shoulder shading. ^^ Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 04:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Twee... DX Darken nose. 08:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded -nods- I texturizded it~ owo 00:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading a tad. ouo 07:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - ouo 19:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 20:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Rippleclaw (Redone ~ W) Get out of BrokenClan already! :O This is WAY better than the original... 01:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) So pretty <3 08:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes, prettyz :D "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea! (I couldn't resist, love your sig, birdpaw!) I love the shading! I wish I could shade like that! Little! Was here ;) 20:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the foreleg/belly shading a tad. <3 09:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Nightfrost (W) Oh, the star of Cold Mountain. Now go away, stop asking questions x3 18:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) /goes away/ Pretty o3o, blur stripes :D? "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) He really confuses me... The stripes on his face look out of place...I don't know how to fix though! *Points to self and screams: I'm a fail at tabbies!* Little! Was here ;) 20:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Don't be silly, Little. I wasn't sure what you meant, so I just blurred the stripes a bit x3 08:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm a sucker for black tabbies<33 Define the head shading a tad. 09:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Smokeflight (O) Also from Cold Mountain, but I shaln't spoil x) 18:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Sooo beautiful 8D 21:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Luffly, Leo. Define the shading a little bit. 01:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Now, it's not often I have to define shading.... 8D Reuploaded 08:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) This... is... <3 Lighten the shading. :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Dapplekit (Ki) Aww. Cute right? This is Dapplekit from my new fanfic series. 19:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the patches a bit more. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I love that sig. Suggest something, someone says "Great!" and then someone says "No it isn't!" Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It's better than when you CBA an image and then someone's like 'Lol.NO." Is it shaded and highlighted? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add some more patches so it doesn't look so bare o.e 21:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Leafblaze (W) - CBA I love this one, even though I used the tabby blank. xP Comments? I refuse to change his eye color. They have to be that bright. 20:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Pretty! Blur the white :D "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 01:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Blur the stripes a teensy ''bit and smudge where the white and the cream meet. Really nice :) 16:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading? 19:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 00:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Lovely, CBA? 08:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Kindledflame (A) - CBA Wheeeeeee~ And yes, this one has texture tooooo~ 00:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! <3 define the shading ever so slightly? 18:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) So pretty <3 Darken the nose a little. 11:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ''Reuploaded - I'll change the nose if someone else agrees...it's exactly the same colour as the kit's image. ouo;; 19:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 20:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Purpleheart (D) This is the Deputy Of RainbowClan (for my new series) i havent been able to edit it so i has no alegences and i need to add more to the story. This is my first Shading/Highlighting cat so... ♥Kitty! 03:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading, I can hardly see it at all. 07:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the...patchy parts. And make the pads/nose a different color from the base pelt color. 12:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Seedpaw (A) I absolutely adore this! The very lovely apprentice of Cherrysoul. She's so cute and a gossip too ;D This will be my last charart until I come back. I figured I'd make it count! 16:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, I will not change the shading. And I MIGHT blur the spots. 16:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) This is beautiful! Could you darken the nose a little bit? 16:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED :) 16:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the speckles a tad? 18:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED ^_^ Love her <3 I think she is the first charart on the wiki that I actually like! 19:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I love her too xD 19:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Blur shading. 11:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I already said I won't do anything with the shading. 18:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It does need a little bit of blurring, but whatever. 20:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The spots still look too...well... I don't really know if this is the right word, but sharp. Can you blur them just a little more? 01:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) And actually, you've said that you're not blurring the shading, you're not blurring the spots... So what are you gonna do? You put things here for constructive criticising, not saying it's perfect already. But whatever, I'm not arguing. 08:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) No I said I MIGHT blur the spots. Which I did. And I'm going to blur them more. The only one I said I wouldn't do is the shading because I like it the way it is. 11:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Rushoasis (A) - CBA I'm new to the project, and I'm really, really sorry if I'd uploaded anything wrong. My first charart, in my new fanfic. Comments? Again, I'm really sorry if I did something wrong, and I don't know how to make it smaller so if someone would help me with that, I'd really appreciate it :) 17:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Dear Scott... This is amazing... Darken the nose a tad? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) O.O One Word: Wow. This is SO hard to critique. But I'll try! Blur the inside of the eye and blur the markings. This is lovely! :) 18:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded and thank you so much for your kind words! Do you mind telling me how I can make it smaller so that I don't have to make it so big when I upload next time? 18:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, there is some waste near the belly. Also, you need to go to source mode and then there should be something that says +File:+Rushoasis.png+ except without the pluses and there are ]]'s and and then add 250px. That should make it about the right size. If that doesn't work I'd look to someone else for help since I'm not good at explaining. 19:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much ^^ Reuploaded 19:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Just thought of this. Smudge where the muzzle meets the rest of the pelt. Otherwise it's literally one of the most beautiful chararts I've ever seen! This is your first charart?! If so that's amazing! 19:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded and yes it is my first here ^^ 19:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading. I can barely see it. 03:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 03:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot now. 10:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded; blurred to the max 13:37, June 7, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hollyblossom (MC) - CBA All righty then, second charart up for approval! Also from [[Cold Cinders Comments? 21:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Woah tat be purdy-ful! Make the pad color darker (and possibly the nose- if so only a wittle bit) if you need help with the pad pink tell me im good at pad colors ;3 ♥Kitty! 21:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) One of the eye white is coloured in. Fix please! Little! Was here ;) 21:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 21:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) This is awesome, the black kind of makes me cross eyed while looking for stuff x3, but that's okay, that's awesome, maybe add eye depth :3? "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) xD I'll make her a solid b&w if you want xD Reuploaded. 22:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No, don't do that, it's amazing just the way it is x3. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I see waste all around outside the charart. Of course, my eyes are horrible. Or is it an aura? 22:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I see waste on the back, like shading waste. x3 Maybe get rid of that :D. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Gahh Dx -flails- I tried. Waste should be gone now, comments? 23:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) There's waste beside the cheek on <--this side. 04:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Dx 14:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The lineart is all blurred. I heard the sharpening tool worked wonders.... 17:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded should be better 17:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) There is a lot of waste. Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 17:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The lineart is still all blurred, on the back, the front paws and tail. 20:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded, added some more patches :P if y'all don't like them I'll take them off o.e 21:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I don;t even notice any XD CBA? 07:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Rushoasis (W) - CBA o.e I'm becoming obsessed with this project. I used the colors from her apprentice. Comments? 03:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Obsessed, pfft x3 You can say that when you get to 69 approved chararts ;) Beautiful. 11:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe lighten the nose and eyes? Just a suggestion [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm keeping the eyes since I colorpicked from her apprentice, but yes, I can lighten the nose. Reuploaded 21:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe fix the white pixels, but you don't have to x3. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Did the best I could (reuploaded) and also, the markings are blurred to the max, so I'm not going to blur them anymore. 01:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) The white bits are fine. I suggest you resave your warrior blank, and make sure it's full size. You go to the thumbnail, click it, click the magnifying glass in the corner of the image's box, then click the image again and save x3. Now, CBA? 07:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, it's really not that big a deal if an image has "approved" on it. It's not hurting anyone, and it only takes q few seconds to type. I say it doesn't really matter if it says approved or not. Just my input ;) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) something that could be fun Okay, I know that this is maybe going to get shouted down, but I think a Chararts contest might be fun, even though there's not many users here. It's just something fun I thought to do, and I might get to know some of you better through it :) if you guys don't like this idea, I understand. Just an idea. 03:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We used to have these contests, but our latest contest lasted for months :D. Do you have any suggestions for contests, though? 04:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, listen. We never just dismiss ideas, unless they're really rubbish. And even then we'll put you down somewhat lightly. We are not WW. Ok, rant over. I'd love to see another charart contest. But the problem with contests is having reliable judges. A thing we seem to lack. But I'm all for having another contest. 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* aha, that unreliable judge would be me. XD I think we could try it again. But Leopard or someone else should judge this time. I'm no good at it. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Leopard as judge. Never had that before XD Millie, you'd be fine too! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']]'' "Now your scared!"'' 11:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC)